Mi adorable vecino
by just.33
Summary: Sí, lo sé. No está bien mirar a los vecinos por la ventana, pero... si vosotras tuvieseis un vecino como el mío tampoco podríais resistir la tentación de espiarlo. Todos humanos.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

Em.. sí, otra historia. La tenía medio-escrita desde hace tiempo y al fin me atrevo a subirla. Comentadla, y así veo qué hago con ella... Espero que os guste!

Besos

**Chapter 1: ¿Espía yo?**

**Bella POV**

Sí, lo sé. No está bien mirar a los vecinos por la ventana, es cuestión de moral, pero qué queréis… la carne es débil, y si vosotras tuvieseis un vecino como el mío tampoco podríais resistir la tentación de espiarlo.

Un momento, ¿espiarlo? Yo no lo estoy espiando.

Bueno, vale; tal vez lo esté espiando. ¿No es tan malo verdad? Al menos para mí no es nada malo. _En fin…_ Creo que debería explicar la situación exacta en la que me encuentro, si no, no entenderéis nada.

Estoy aquí, yo, Bella Swan, a mis diecisiete años de edad, mirando por la ventana de mi cuarto, medio escondida detrás de la cortina azul traslúcido, por una serie de sucesos.

Todo empezó hace poco menos de un mes, me mudé a un precioso piso, grande, luminoso y perfectamente situado más o menos en el centro de París. _París… la ciudad del amor_. Bien, la mudanza se debió básicamente al hecho de que mamá, Reneé, se casó con el molesto de Phil. Él, al ser jugador profesional de béisbol, tuvo que mudarse a Jacksonville (Florida); y con Phil, mi madre; y con mi madre, no me quedaba más remedio que mudarnos mi gata Lulú y yo. Pero yo me negué en rotundo a convivir con Phil, (al cual no tenía demasiado aprecio, como podréis adivinar) y decidí que prefería dejar mi vida de Phoenix y mudarme con mi padre, Charlie a París (_París, la ciudad del amor…)_; aunque echaría tremendamente de menos a la loca de Reneé. Al querer yo mudarme con él, Charlie no tuvo otro remedio que comprar una casa nueva, con una habitación para mí y encontró esta preciosidad de piso, que adoro.

Pero dentro de este edificio de ocho pisos, que tiene forma de U, consiguiendo así que si te asomas a la parte este del piso ves con detalle la fachada del vecino, no sólo se encuentra la preciosidad de mi piso, sino la preciosidad de mi vecino: el Señor Cullen.

Tal vez el Señor Cullen no era un nombre apropiado para él, tal vez le quedaría mejor algo así como Señor-Adonis-Estás como un tren-Cásate conmigo Cullen. Y no pretendo exagerar.

Y lo encontré por casualidad en una de las tantas situaciones vergonzosas a las que la vida me sometía. Resultó que una mañana a los pocos días de habernos mudado, mi inoportuna gatita color canela, Lulú, decidió explorar el territorio desconocido y desapareció (aún no tengo muy claro cómo) por la ventana de mi vecino de enfrente, el del 6º Derecha. Me asusté de inmediato, no tanto por la integridad de Lulú, sino más bien por lo que mi caprichosa mascota podría hacer en una casa desconocida.

Por tanto, eché a correr y salí por la puerta sin preocuparme por el hecho de que tan sólo llevase una camisa azul clarita, larga hasta medio muslo puesta, en una vestimenta muy a conjunto con mi coleta alta, despeinada, de andar por casa. Toqué el timbre seguidas veces, preocupada. Entonces oí un maullido, un quejido de hombre y un bufido enfadado de gato. Cerré los ojos y bajé un poco la cabeza, temiéndome lo peor. Apenas cinco segundos después oí como la puerta se abría y oí una musical voz masculina, claramente molesta (por no decir enfadada) acompañada de un nuevo bufido diciendo en un perfecto francés:

-¿He de suponer que esto es tuyo?

Abrí un ojo con precaución y lo primero que vi fue un, un… unos bóxers negros bien marcados y un pronunciado hueso de la cadera, una piel pálida y tersa, un torso esculpido y marcado y un cuello ancho, fuerte. Cuando levanté la cabeza, roja como un tomate por la vergüenza, me encontré con unos preciosos ojos color miel mirándome desaprobatoriamente, y unos labios rosados, fruncidos. Como complemento, sujetándola con una enorme y blanca mano, unida a un brazo fibroso, se encontraba Lulú.

Si yo de normal solía ser bastante patosa (tanto actuando como hablando), cuando hacía el ridículo más (y no pocas veces hacía el ridículo). Y ya si se añadía el haber hecho el ridículo delante de un ¿hombre?, ¿chico?, ¿joven? así de impresionante y que tuviese que contestar en un idioma que no era mi lengua materna, el desastre era colosal.

-Uhm, eh… sí. Quiero decir… er… ¿Lo siento?-dije torpemente. Por suerte, el francés era un idioma que manejaba bastante bien; al menos de algo habían servido todas aquellas horas de optativa de francés en el instituto de Phoenix.

Mi vecino me miró desde arriba, (algo que era completamente lógico, más que nada porque sobrepasaba el metro ochenta y cinco) y dejó caer al animal en mis brazos. Se giró bruscamente e hizo ademán de cerrar la puerta a su espalda, pero se dio la vuelta de nuevo y me miró con el gesto suavizado, tal vez arrepentido.

-Esto… espero que no vuelva a suceder, ¿sí?-dijo de forma educada. Yo bajé de nuevo la mirada, avergonzada y siendo ahora consciente de la pinta tan horrible que tenía y de la imagen que había dado y asentí, como una niña que acababa de ser bronqueada- Eh, bueno. Hasta otra.

Y cerró la puerta.

Evité contarle el incidente a Charlie, más que nada porque si le decía que me había encontrado al vecino sexy (muy, muy sexy), semidesnudo y reprendiéndome no podría prevenir su reacción, no por nada era el jefe de policía Swan.

Y ese fue el primer encuentro. Tardé más bien poco en salir corriendo, bajar los seis pisos a toda prisa y mirar su buzón, con letra pulcra, elegante, se podía leer Sr. Cullen. ¡Señor Cullen! Mi imaginación de adolescente voló. Pero siempre pasa, que cuando esperas encontrarte a alguien desesperadamente nunca lo ves, y sin embargo, cuando no piensas en encontrártelo, lo ves. Y eso sucedió, que en las dos semanas siguientes no lo vi ni una sola vez.

Y empecé el instituto, o como aquí lo llaman el liceo(**N/A: si me equivoco, avisadme.**). El primer día lo pasé fatal, como todos los primeros días de todo. No conocía a nadie, todo el mundo me miraba raro (probablemente porque parecía un vampiro mal alimentado, con mi piel casi translúcida, aún siendo de Arizona, y mis ojos oscuros color chocolate; o tal vez porque tenía una cara de guiri impresionante) y encima me perdí en el colegio porque era enorme y parecía Hogwarts con tantas escaleras y tantas aulas.

Mientras daba vueltas por los pasillos, sintiéndome estúpida, después de que me hubiesen dado el horario e incluso un mapa, y sin que nadie, absolutamente nadie se preocupase por si estaba perdida, una chica se me acercó.

-¡Hola! ¿Necesitas ayuda?-dijo con voz alegre. Levanté la cabeza del mapa y me encontré con una chica pequeñita, más pequeñita incluso que yo (nunca había sido de las altas…), con ojos verdes y pelo oscuro, los mechones apuntando a todas partes. Me sonreía ampliamente. Yo le devolví la sonrisa avergonzada.

-Tengo pinta de necesitarla, ¿verdad?

Ella rió alegremente.

-Llevas la palabra "nueva" escrita en la cara.

-Lo imaginaba…-reí y después señalé un punto en el mapa- ¿Sabes dónde está esta clase?

-¡Claro que lo sé! ¡Voy a esa clase!-dijo alegremente tras comprobar el mapa.

-Es un alivio saberlo. Al menos no estaré tan sola…

Ella me agarró del brazo y comenzó a andar en la dirección contraria a la que iba.

-Ya verás, este es el principio de una gran amistad. Por cierto, soy Alice Monnier.

-Eh… Bella Swan.-dije algo aturdida.

-¡Bella! Qué nombre más bonito… ¿Es italiano? Aunque el apellido es inglés… -empezó a hablar atropelladamente- te presentaré a Rosalie, ya verás, parece un poco dura pero en realidad es un cielo…

Y creo que no dejó de hablar desde el momento en que dije mi nombre. Es broma, adoraba a Alice. Poco después conocí también a Rosalie Le Meur, y me dio la sensación de que no le caía demasiado bien al principio, una semana después, conocí a Emmett Viennet, el hermano mayor de Alice, y actual novio de Rose. Hacían una pareja en verdad intimidatoria. Rose, tan fría, tan seria, tan alta y tan perfecta, y su novio Emmett, que era como un armario empotrado; la pareja me asustaba, siendo sincera. En realidad, dos días después de conocerlos juntos, comprendí que la apariencia intimidatoria no era más que eso, una apariencia; Emmett era un niño por dentro y Rosalie era simpática y una cabeza-loca, y ambos vivían una relación intensa y apasionada.

Dos semanas después de conocer a mis actuales amigos les invité a que vinieran a mi casa para pasar la tarde, pues acabábamos de comenzar el curso y había que aprovechar que no hubiese deberes o exámenes.

-Hey, chicos, ¿os apetece venir a mi casa esta tarde?-comenté en el almuerzo. Emmett me miró emocionado (había congeniado muy bien con él) y después puso cara de decepción.

-No me digas eso, Bells… no puedo, he quedado con Tyler para comprarle algo a Ben.-dijo con tristeza.

-Bueno, pero nosotras sí vamos ¿verdad Rose?-dijo Alice sonriendo. Rose sonrió también.

Por supuesto, Alice y Rosalie estaban muy al tanto de mi vecino, el Sr. Cullen (más conocido entre nosotras como Sr. Adonis, y eso que no lo habían visto nunca) y estaban deseando verlo por sí mismas.

Así, llegamos a mi portal y sonreímos, emocionadas.

-No esperéis ver nada, hace por lo menos dos semanas que no lo veo yo.

Ellas rodaron los ojos, restándole importancia. Abrí la puerta y llamé al ascensor, entramos y mientras las puertas se cerraban una mano blanca, enorme, apareció e hizo que las puertas se abrieran de nuevo. El Sr. Adonis-Cullen entró, y tras él, agarrada a su mano firmemente, entró una chica alta, rubia rojiza y muy guapa. Yo lo miré a él (demorándome en su cuerpo), después miré a la chica y por último miré a mis amigas con pesar. Ellas, a su vez miraban sucesivamente a mi vecino, y a la chica.

-Eh… buenas tardes.-dijo él, confundido e incómodo. La chica sonrió.

-Claro, buenas tardes.-dije tartamudeando y con la vista fija en el suelo.

Los viajes en ascensor suelen ser bastante incómodos, pero éste en particular fue mucho peor. Cuando al fin, llegamos al sexto piso y la pareja se perdió tras la puerta. Nos mantuvimos en silencio, abrí la puerta y pregunté:

-¿Charlie?-no hubo respuesta; Charlie estaría trabajando aún- Estamos solas.

Alice y Rosalie se miraron, después me miraron a mí y después a la puerta de entrada. Entonces comenzaron a hablar a la vez y me aturullaron.

-¡Pero Dios mío! ¿Qué era eso? Eso no era un vecino ¡era una obra de arte!-gritó Rosalie.

-¡Mucho más que eso! ¡Era un Dios! ¡Un Adonis! ¡Una maravilla de la creación!

Yo las miré casi asustada.

-Cuando nos lo describiste se te olvidó comentar que era SOBRENATURAL.-comentó Alice.

-Pues imaginaos cuando lo vi en calzoncillos…-dije poniéndome roja. A mis amigas se les desorbitaron los ojos.

-No puedo creerlo. Daría un brazo por verlo en calzoncillos.-dijo Rosalie, pensativa.

-Me temo que tiene novia…-dije algo dolida. No tenía pensado llegar a nada con mi vecino, era algo puramente platónico (aunque lo hubiese visto una sola vez), pero me molestó ver a esa rubia impresionante agarrada a su mano.

-Bueno, tal vez sea sólo un polvo…-dijo Rosalie encogiéndose de hombros.

-Oh, vaya, mucho mejor.-dije desviando la vista.

Estuvimos un rato hablando y al final, sobre las siete, se marcharon a sus casas. Me tumbé en el sofá con el ordenador portátil sobre el regazo y me dediqué a andar en internet, mientras Lulú se acomodaba en mis pies. De pronto, oí un golpe enorme, parecía como si alguien hubiera tirado algo al suelo con fuerza. Lulú saltó asustada, y yo me levanté y me quedé de pie, indecisa y también asustada. ¿Por qué no estaba Charlie cuando se le necesitaba? Un nuevo golpe y alguien chilló.

-¡Imbécil!

Venía de la puerta de entrada. Me acerqué y abrí la puerta a tiempo de ver como una melena rubia desaparecía por las escaleras a toda prisa y a mi vecino, el Sr. Cullen, mirando con cara de bobo y los ojos muy abiertos, como su novia se marchaba. Un minuto después, sin que yo pudiese reaccionar, él me miró y se ruborizó levemente. Yo, avergonzada por haber interrumpido una escena así y por haberme quedado ahí, como una cotilla, baje la mirada.

-Buenas noches.-susurré, y entré rápidamente en mi casa, con la cara como un semáforo.

La segunda vez que me lo encontraba (sin contar el ascensor), y había vuelto a hacer el ridículo.


	2. Chapter 2

Me alegraa muuucho que os haya gustado, y siento haber tardado en subir el segundo... el tercero ya está listo así que lo subiré mañana mismo.

Muchas gracias por leerme!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Sí, espía. Pero acompañada.<strong>

**Bella POV**

Empecé a preparar la cena justo cuando mi padre apareció por la puerta. Después de convivir con él, me pregunté cómo había podido sobrevivir durante estos últimos quince años; apenas sabía cocinar huevos fritos, o preparar un plato de pasta.

-Eso huele genial, Bella.-dijo entrando en la cocina.

-Gracias papá.

-¿Qué tal el día?

La imagen del Sr. Cullen en la puerta, después de que su novia (o lo que fuese) se hubiese marchado de esa manera me vino a la mente y me ruboricé levemente.

-Bueno, bien. Han estado unas amigas en casa.-dije desinteresada. Sin embargo, Charlie malinterpretó mi sonrojo.

-¿Sólo chicas?-preguntó con una ceja alzada. _Por Dios, Charlie…_ pensé. En realidad, mi currículum amoroso era… escaso, por no decir prácticamente inexistente.

-Claro, Rose y Alice. Algún día te las presentaré.-dije intentando restarle importancia. Nos mantuvimos callados durante unos minutos y Charlie habló de nuevo, sobre un tema banal. Banal para él, claro.

-Hoy he conocido a un vecino, era muy simpático.-dijo sin demasiado interés. Yo agucé el oído.

-¿En serio?-pregunté como quién no quiere la cosa bebiendo de mi vaso.

-Sí, el del sexto derecha.-me atraganté con el agua pero Charlie ni se enteró- Es un chaval muy agradable, y educado. Encima es pintor, o algo así… y muy bueno además, para sus veintiséis años.

_Joder. Veintiséis años… son muchos años._ Pensé mientras asentía con la cabeza automáticamente. _Pero menudos veintiséis años…_

Después de cenar, me fui a mi habitación a leer un rato. Cogí un libro y me acerqué a la puerta de cristal que daba a mi pequeño balcón, hacía calor. La abrí y levanté la vista de mi libro para clavarla en el balcón de enfrente. Por tercera vez en un día, me quedé de piedra. Ahí estaba mi vecino de nuevo, en toda su plenitud, apoyado en la barandilla de un balcón idéntico al mío, sin camiseta y fumando un cigarrillo con gesto frustrado. Me pregunté si sería nudista o algo así; me lo había encontrado cuatro veces y dos de ellas estaba medio desnudo. No tenía pinta de ser un nudista, desde luego. Lo más probable sería que lo estaba mirando desde _mi_ cuarto a _su _cuarto, y por eso estaba con tan sólo un pantalón de algodón gris puesto; mi pantalón corto y mi camiseta de tirantes no eran mucho mejores, pero a él todo le quedaba como si fuese a hacer una sesión de fotos para Abercrombie & Fitch.

Y de nuevo, me encontré a mí misma comiéndomelo con los ojos durante largos minutos. Hasta que él terminó su cigarro, tiró la colilla y dejó de mirar a la calle para clavar sus ojos color miel en los míos. Me tensé y reaccioné al instante cerrando la ventana, las cortinas y pegándome a la pared de mi cuarto como una niña.

Estupendo, estaba espiando a mi vecino.

**Edward POV**

Fruncí el ceño extrañado. De nuevo esa chica, mi nueva vecina. Había levantado la vista y me la había encontrado mirándome fijamente, antes de que pudiese mover un solo músculo ya había desaparecido tras las cortinas azul celeste y se había perdido de mi vista. La situación se me antojó incómoda, extraña.

Bueno, al menos no había sido tan sumamente incómoda como aquella mañana en la que su… inoportuna mascota se había colado en mi piso y se la había jurado a mi cojín del sofá. Después, al intentar agarrarlo me había arañado y yo había soltado un improperio. Momentáneamente, el timbre había comenzado a sonar y al salir yo, esperando encontrarme con un vecino idiota, una soltera descuidada o algún tipo de persona inapropiada había dicho con severidad y desdén:

-¿He de suponer que esto es tuyo?

-Uhm, eh… sí. Quiero decir… er… ¿Lo siento?-dijo con voz dulce, avergonzada y en un francés de acento extraño.

Dejé caer al animal sobre unos brazos blancos y finos. Me fui a dar la vuelta y me arrepentí de haber sido tan rudo. Normalmente solía ser educado; claro que, normalmente, no solía entrar un gato rabioso en mi piso arremetiendo contra mi mobiliario.

Me giré con una despedida relativamente amable en los labios y me encontré con unos avergonzados ojos color chocolate, enormes, intensos.

-Esto… espero que no vuelva a suceder, ¿sí?-dije sin saber muy bien qué decir y sintiéndome demasiado mayor.

Sacudí la cabeza para quitarme esa escena de la cabeza. Peor aún había sido la de esta misma tarde. Había sido verdaderamente humillante.

Mi vecina adolescente había aparecido en el umbral de la puerta justo en el momento en el que Tanya, la que hasta ese momento era mi novia desde hacía medio año, había salido corriendo tras una discusión. Y ahí me había quedado yo, con cara de gilipollas y sin darme cuenta de que mi vecina lo había visto todo. No quería ni pensarlo; qué vergüenza.

Y después había coincidido con el que al parecer era su padre en el ascensor…. Con lo incómodas que son las conversaciones en el ascensor. Al parecer era policía, Charlie Swan.

Una figura se deslizó por detrás de las cortinas y vi como se asomaba un poco entre ellas. Compuse una media sonrisa, sin poder evitarlo. ¿Acaso estaba espiándome?

**Bella POV**

Una vez más, de camino al colegio. Empezaba a odiar el transporte público, era realmente agobiante; sin embargo, la idea de proponerle a Charlie que me comprase una moto era inconcebible. Al fin, llegué al liceo y me encontré en el sitio de siempre, en el patio del fondo, a Alice y a Rose, junto con Emmett, Ben, Angela y Jessica. Esta última era a la que menos conocía y a la que menos quería conocer. No me caía demasiado bien, era tonta, altiva y únicamente hablaba de sí misma.

-Hola gente.-saludé cansada. Al menos era jueves, y mañana sería viernes. Mis compañeros me miraron con la misma cara que yo tenía- Vaya, cuesta madrugar ¿eh?

-Ya te digo.-coincidió Emmett.

-Y tanto.-accedió Alice.

Entramos en clase y poco a poco, las horas pasaron. Filosofía, matemáticas, historia, dibujo… Por suerte, llegó la hora de salir de allí y nada más salir de clase respiramos con alivio.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer?-preguntó Alice.

-No. ¿Quieres venirte a mi casa?

Alice compuso una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Y espiamos al vecino buenorro!

La miré en desacuerdo, sintiendo que me moría de ganas de hacer lo que Alice proponía. No quería ser una vecina pervertida, pero…

-Bueeeno, vaaaale.-dije al fin. Mi pequeña amiga comenzó a dar saltitos.

**Un buen rato después…**

-Ay, Alice. No me empujes.-me quejé mientras me asomaba por la cortina. Divisé la ventana del Sr. Cullen y… una cabellera azabache se puso en medio- Alice, ¡no veo!

-¡Yo tampoco!-dijo molesta- ¡No lo veo! ¿Seguro que está?

Miré mi reloj extrañada. Las seis y diez. Debería estar.

-Eso creo. Por la hora que es…

Alice consultó su reloj también.

-Que hora más rara… ¿el Sr. Calonne trabaja?

-Es el Sr. Cullen.-dije pesadamente, sintiéndome una adolescente obsesionada- Y sí, creo que es pintor. Por eso está tanto en su casa.

-¿Pintor? ¡Qué romántico!

-¿Romántico? Alice…

-¡Un momento! ¡Le veo! ¡Le veo!-grito Alice tal vez demasiado alto. Yo giré la cabeza olvidando por completo a mi compañera y asomé la cabeza por encima de Alice. La puerta del balconcito estaba cerrada con las cortinas color crema echadas, pero se podía adivinar claramente la figura de un hombre. Ambas, Alice y yo, estábamos en un silencio sepulcral, mirando atentamente sin perder un solo movimiento. Con un poco de suerte tal vez…

Las cortinas se corrieron y la puerta del balcón se abrió de par en par dejando paso a un chico joven, alto, fibroso, y… _¿Rubio? Mi vecino no es rubio._ No era el Sr. Cullen quien había salido a su balcón, ¿quién era? Era rubio, guapo, se podían adivinar unos ojos… ¿verdes? ¿azules? No lo tenía muy claro; pero era realmente apuesto. No tanto como el Sr. Cullen, por supuesto.

-Oye, Alice. No tengo ni idea de quién es pero ese no es el Sr...-me giré al tiempo de ver como a mi amiga se le salían los ojos de las órbitas, estaba maravillada, deslumbrada, con los ojos brillosos- ¿…Alice?

De pronto ella reaccionó y no sé muy bien cómo pero acabé tirada en el suelo de mi cuarto y Alice escondida detrás de la cortina celeste, roja como nunca había visto a nadie.

-¿Pero qué…?-fui a preguntar extrañada mientras me incorporaba, dolorida. Pero no hubo oportunidad alguna de acabar la frase porque mi huésped comenzó a saltar y a gritar como una loca, estirando los brazos. No pude sino reírme, sin comprender absolutamente nada. Pero Alice se tropezó, trastabilló y para no caerse encima de mí trato de agarrarse a algo. Con tan mala fortuna que se agarró a mis cortinas celestes, consiguiendo así que las cortinas, ella misma, y la vara de madera que sostenía las cortinas cayesen sobre mí. Tardé un minuto en reaccionar.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Lo siento!-dijo Alice levantándose rápidamente y quitándome todos los bártulos de encima. Me levanté del suelo con su ayuda.

-Uf, no te preocupes, es cosa mía… soy un imán para los accidentes.-dije pesadamente mientras me frotaba el costado. Le sonreí, quitándole importancia.

Me giré para recoger el desastre pero entonces me fijé en el balcón de enfrente. Ahora había dos personas, el chico rubio y… Sí, mi vecino. Y ambos estaban partiéndose de risa. Y todo gracias a nosotras.

Me puse furiosamente roja y bajé la mirada, muerta de la vergüenza.

-Oh, Dios, mío.-dijo Alice separando las palabras. Exacto. Oh. Dios. Mío.

Y sin pensarlo más, me tiré al suelo saliendo del campo de visión de nuestros espectadores. Antes de que me diese cuenta, Alice estaba en la misma posición que yo. Nos miramos, y de forma tonta, absurda, comenzamos a reír nosotras también.

-Tienes razón, Bella.-dijo Alice entre risas-Eres un imán para los accidentes.

**Edward POV**

Me encontraba dentro, en el vestíbulo, buscando uno de mis bocetos cuando oí a Jasper llamándome. Fui a mi cuarto y lo encontré en el balcón, asomado.

-Jazz, ¿qué haces ahí?

Jasper Hale era un amigo mío de la infancia que, como yo, era americano. Nos separamos cuando yo me mude a una universidad aquí, en París; pues él era un año menor que yo. Pero pocos años después me lo encontré, casualidad, en la capital francesa. Ahora éramos mejores amigos, como antaño lo fuimos.

-Estoy viendo a las chicas de en frente. Es muy entretenido, créeme.-dijo en inglés y con tono divertido. Jasper era la única persona con la que hablaba mi idioma materno, si no fuera por él ya casi habría olvidado hablar inglés. Yo sonreí. Me podía imaginar de quién hablaba.

-¿A quiénes?-pregunté aún y todo. Jasper me miró y sonrió.

-No sé quiénes son. Una chicas, viven en frente tuyo.-Me asomé un poco pero sólo pude ver una sombra tras las cortinas celestes- Vaya, se acaban de esconder. ¿Quiénes son?

-No lo sé; que yo sepa sólo viven una chica y su padre.

Fijé la vista de nuevo en las cortinas. Entonces, de un momento a otro, las cortinas desaparecieron y sólo pudo verse un enorme bulto cubierto por la tela azul celeste y la vara que la sujetaba. Una chica de pelo oscuro salió de debajo de las cortinas y tras ella, mi vecina, Swan, con gesto dolorido.

Miré a Jasper, miré de nuevo la escena y rompí a reír sin poder evitarlo, y él conmigo. La chica, la de los ojos chocolate, nos miró y se ruborizó furiosamente, cosa que me dio más ganas de reír. De pronto, desaparecieron de nuestra vista y seguimos riendo; hasta que Jasper dijo con voz ahogada por la risa:

-Bueno, basta ya. Se van a pensar que somos unos gilipollas.

-Si yo te contara…

* * *

><p>Jasper no es ni tan tímido ni tan dulce como solía... :P<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Mis más sinceras disculpas.. dije que volvería pronto y he tardado muchísimo. En fin, he estado liada, lo siento. Espero que el capítulo guste, me costó escribirlo :P

Besos!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: ¿Ayuda? Cuando quieras.<strong>

**Bella POV**

-Rose, tú no lo viste. No puedes ni imaginarte lo guapo que era…-decía Alice, emocionada no, emocionadísima. Esta vez se refería a su amigo, no al Sr. Cullen.

-E hicimos el ridículo, mucho ridículo.-apunté yo, riéndome. Una ya se acostumbraba a hacer el ridículo delante de su vecino- Bueno, para variar.

Rose se quedó en silencio, nos miró por debajo de sus pestañas y se cruzó de brazos apartando la bandeja de comida.

-¡Mierda! ¿Por qué yo no estoy en esos momentos?-se quejó, medio en broma medio en serio.

-Porque estabas conmigo, cielo.- Emmett se incorporó a la conversación tras haberse mantenido en silencio mientras Alice describía con todo lujo de detalles al "chico de sus sueños", sin sentirse para nada celoso. Emmett tenía muy claro que Rosalie vivía única y exclusivamente para él, y viceversa.

-Bueno, ésa es una razón de peso…-aceptó- ¡Pero yo quería ver a los vecinos de Bella!

Y así pasó el día. Únicamente había un tema del que hablar; bueno, dos: El Sr. Cullen y su nuevo compañero. Es lo que tiene tener diecisiete años, que con un tema como ese te da para hablar durante horas y horas. Por suerte teníamos a un hombre como Emmett al lado, que tenía mucha paciencia. Otro en su situación se hubiera hartado hacía mucho.

Mientras me alejaba del instituto hacia mi casa Alice me seguía, dando saltitos.

-¡Bella! Sí ves a mi chico me llamas ¿vale? ¡No, no! ¡Mejor grabas un vídeo y me lo enseñas mañana! ¡O mejor…!

-Alice, Alice. Tranquila ¿vale? Luego si eso te llamo.-la apacigüé. Ahora el chico rubio era su chico. Suyo y de nadie más (poniendo demasiado énfasis en esto último).

Cuando llegué busqué su ventana esperando ver si estaba ahí. La cortina estaba echada y no podía ver si había alguien dentro o no. Subí las escaleras sin prisa, esta semana Charlie tenía jornadas de noche y cenaba sola y dormía sola; algo que me inquietaba un poco.

Fue una tarde muy poco productiva. Revisé mi correo electrónico y comprobé que tenía bastantes emails de mi madre. Al parecer estaba bien y Florida le encantaba, y el lerdo de Phil estaba muy contento. _Claro, ahora que se ha librado de la hija…_ pensé molesta.

Miré por la ventana de mi cuarto y vi el cielo terriblemente nublado, lleno de nubes negras. Sentí una punzada de nostalgia hacia Phoenix. Ahora mismo era más que probable que en Phoenix el cielo fuese completamente azul, y que hiciese un calor de impresión. Y muy seguramente en Florida el tiempo era similar. Sin embargo aquí no. No terminaba de acostumbrarme al cielo nublado.

Preparé mi cena y, por supuesto, cené sola. Mientras lavaba los platos, oí un estruendo. Me tensé de inmediato y cerré el grifo. Un nuevo estruendo. No venía de mi casa, no venía del piso de arriba y tampoco venía de la casa del vecino. Tragué saliva y me asomé a la ventana. El cielo estaba cubierto y muy oscuro, aún para haber anochecido. Un nuevo estruendo, un trueno, y un relámpago. Gemí aterrada.

Odiaba las tormentas, las odiaba con toda mi alma. Por suerte, en Phoenix no las había muy a menudo, pero París era otra historia. Me acerqué al sofá y encendí la tele, intentando relajarme. Un nuevo trueno retumbó en la sala y solté un pequeño grito, histérica. Encima estaba sola, completamente sola. _¿Tiene Charlie que trabajar de noche justo hoy?_ Subí el volumen todo lo que pude intentando amortiguar el sonido de la tormenta, en vano. Apreté un cojín con fuerza, asustada como estaba.

-Por favor, que pare…-susurré.

Y un relámpago iluminó toda la ciudad, al tiempo que un nuevo estruendo retumbaba. Grité con fuerza y cerré los ojos. Cuando los volví a abrir todo estaba oscuro, la televisión se había apagado y el piso se había sumido en un silencio tétrico. Volví a gritar y me encogí sobre mí misma, con el odioso repiqueteo de la lluvia de fondo.

-Por favor, abra la puerta. –no, no era el repiqueteo de la lluvia. Era alguien, tocando la puerta con insistencia. Una voz serena, preocupada y sobretodo, autoritaria- Lo advierto, abra la puerta o me veré obligado a echarla abajo.

Levanté la cabeza aturdida y me acerqué a la entrada a tientas en la oscuridad. La abrí un poco, lo suficiente para mirar quién se encontraba ahí fuera pero una enorme mano blanca la empujó hasta abrirla de par en par.

Me quedé ahí, asustada, atónita, mirando en la penumbra a mi vecino, el Sr. Cullen, plantado en la puerta de mi casa con gesto preocupado y serio.

-Por Dios… ¿está bien? He oído gritos y…

Me sentí mucho más aliviada al tenerlo ahí. Pero sobretodo sentí vergüenza. Intenté ponerme seria sin conseguirlo.

-S-sí.-dije con un hilo de voz. Tragué saliva- Gracias.

Él me miró de arriba abajo con una ceja alzada, evaluándome. Me sentí desnuda. Por la cara que tenía estaba dudando en si de verdad estaba del todo bien o no. Intenté sonreírle, para que no se preocupara y volviese a su casa tranquilo. Aunque lo último que quería era quedarme sola de nuevo.

-¿Seguro que…?-comenzó a preguntar inseguro, pero un nuevo relámpago lo interrumpió. Sin pensar en lo que hacía, me abracé a él y escondí mi rostro en su pecho, cerrando los ojos, aterrada.

Él no se movió, ni se quejó. Se quedó así, dejándose abrazar hasta que un minuto después, dijo con burla:

-Ah, ya veo… tienes miedo a las tormentas.-No pasé por alto que hubiese pasado a tutearme. En realidad era comprensible, estaba abrazada a él.

Gemí; pero no lo solté. No sólo no lo solté porque oliese increíblemente bien y porque rodear esa figura esbelta y bien formada se sentía de maravilla y porque estuviese muy bueno; sino que…

-Bueno, ¿no crees que puedes soltarme ya?-dijo divertido. Estupendo, encima le hacía gracia.

-No.-fui completamente sincera.

-¿Por qué no?

Hice una pequeña pausa dubitativa.

-Porque no voy a poder mirarte a la cara ahora.-de nuevo opté por decir la verdad. Después de "haberme lanzado a sus brazos" decir eso daba igual. Él soltó una risita.

-No es para tanto tener miedo a las tormentas a tu edad.

Por alguna razón la forma en la que lo dijo me hizo sentirme tres años más pequeña. De todas formas, no era esa la razón de mi vergüenza.

-No es por eso.

Si se pensaba bien, la situación era ridícula a más no poder. Más ridícula incluso que todas las situaciones ridículas en las que había participado con mi vecino. El Sr. Cullen se quedó en silencio y al final habló.

-Ah, bueno… Si es por el abrazo no te preocupes. No eres la primera que no ha podido evitarlo.

Eso fue como una jarra de agua fría para mí. Me separé de él como si quemase y le miré fijamente. La vergüenza había desaparecido, ahora estaba indignada por su soberbia. Mi vecino me miraba con diversión y una sonrisa torcida en la cara.

-Prefiero no contestar a eso.-dije muy digna- Muchas gracias por la preocupación pero ya estoy bien.

Su sonrisa desapareció.

-Era una broma.-dijo diplomáticamente. Yo no dije nada y él bajó la mirada- Bueno, ¿seguro que estás bien? ¿No quieres que me quede contigo hasta que venga el Sr. Swan?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Gracias pero no; estoy bien. Además Charlie no vendrá hasta mañana.

Fue increíble lo digna que fui capaz de mantenerme hasta que un nuevo relámpago interrumpió mi perfecta actuación. Boté y puse cara de pavor, lo cual hizo que mi vecino compusiese una sonrisa satisfecha. Dio un paso hacia mí y puso un pie en el umbral de la puerta, esta vez con una sonrisa amistosa.

-Venga, me quedo cuidando de ti. Estoy seguro de que no tienes ni una linterna.- y sin pedir permiso me hizo a un lado y entró en la oscuridad de mi casa. Yo, por supuesto, no hice nada por evitarlo.

-No necesito que nadie cuide de mí. Y linterna no, pero tengo velas.-dije ofendida, no me sentía una niña y tampoco quería que él me tomase como tal. Rebusqué en los armaritos de la cocina hasta que encontré el paquete de velas y cogí unas cuantas. Cuando entré en la sala de estar me lo encontré repanchingado en el sofá con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Puse las velas sobre la mesa y me giré en busca de un mechero. Desde que tenía recuerdo Charlie fumaba y siempre había mecheros por la casa; casualidad hoy no. Él sin que hiciese falta que dijera nada, se incorporó y encendió una a una las cinco velas que había dejado sobre la mesa.

-Gracias.-susurré, aún molesta.

-No hay de qué.

Me senté en el sofá en la esquina opuesta a la que él ocupaba. Le miré, me miró, bajé la mirada intimidada y pude sentir como me sonrojaba; deseé que con la tenue luz de las velas no lo hubiese notado. La situación era realmente incómoda.

**Narrador POV**

-Y bueno, dame conversación o algo ¿no?-dijo Edward en broma. Bella rió un poco.

En realidad Edward estaba deseando hablar con ella, le parecía realmente entretenida. Al principio se había sentido incómodo con ella, en todas las situaciones más vergonzosas ella había aparecido de repente. Le daba la sensación de que alguien había planeado el encontrarse y eso era incómodo. Ahora la relación (por llamarlo de alguna forma) le parecía de lo más graciosa. Edward no era una persona que se divirtiese con la gente, pero esa chica era muy divertida, siempre salía con algo inesperado.

-No me vengas con exigencias, encima de que te adueñas de mi casa así sin más…-contestó igualmente de broma.

-No me he adueñado de nada, que conste. Estoy haciendo de canguro, y gratis.

-Muchas gracias, pero no necesito un canguro a mi edad.- Bella se molestó. ¿Tenía siempre que sacar el tema de la edad? Sin embargo él rió alegremente, de nuevo divertido con su reacción.

-¿A tu edad? ¿Cuántos años tienes, pequeña? ¿Dieciséis?

Bella lo miró con odio controlado.

-Ya siento la expresión pero: que te den por el culo.-dijo y se levantó furiosa. Edward la siguió, sonriendo.

-Eh, eh. Lo siento, no quería ofenderte. Que tener unos dieciséis años como los tuyos está genial…

Ella se giró y perdió la calma por completo.

-¡Ya basta! Te acabas de inscribir tú solo en la lista negra de esta casa. No te permito que estés aquí; ahora vete.

-Bueno, bueno… tampoco hace falta ponerse drástica.-dijo él alzando las manos, en señal de paz. _A la mierda con la paz y con el encantador vecino._ Pensó Bella.

-De drástica nada. Fuera.-espetó ella, inquebrantable. Edward no tuvo más remedio que darse la vuelta y dirigirse a la salida. Bella le abrió la puerta y movió la cabeza instándolo a salir. Él la miró un momento con una chispa de diversión y arrepentimiento y se marchó. Antes de cerrar la puerta Bella se lo pensó dos veces y se asomó.

-Por cierto: tengo diecisiete.


	4. Chapter 4

****Ya pensé que nunca retomaría esta historia, pero he vuelto!

Siento la espera.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Borrón y cuenta nueva.<strong>

**Bella POV**

Me senté en el sofá frustrada y me enfurruñé. Estaba tan enfadada con mi vecino que no quería ni verle (algo completamente inusual). Entonces una música comenzó a sonar por toda la casa y me levanté asustada. Era mi móvil, menudo susto me había dado. Corrí a mi cuarto y miré la pantallita; era Alice.

-¡Alice! Iba a llamarte ahora.-dije. No era del todo cierto pero debería haberlo hecho.

-¡Dime que está tu vecino en el balcón de en frente desnudo!-chilló ella. Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Es poco probable, con la que está cayendo…-dije mirando por la ventana.

-Cierto. Pero bueno, cuéntame: ¿lo has espiado? ¿Has grabado un vídeo para mí?

-No, mucho mejor. Acabo de echarlo de mi casa.-dije ahora divertida. En realidad la situación era graciosa. Hubo una pequeña pausa al otro lado de la línea y de pronto oí un ruido sordo- ¿Alice?

-¡Dios mío! ¡Lo siento, se me ha caído el teléfono! ¿Puedes repetírmelo? Creo que no he acabado de entenderlo bien, porque que semejante Adonis haya aparecido en tu casa y tu hayas tenido la poca decencia de echarle se me hace…

-¡Perdona! ¡Yo he tenido toda la decencia que la situación requería! Ha sido él quien ha empezado a insultarme llamándome enana y… ¡AGH!-dije frustrada. Bueno, siendo sincera él no me había insultado, pero me había sentado como un insulto. Una nueva pausa más corta.

-No. Decididamente no lo entiendo. Tienes que contármelo **todo.**

Iba a contestar cuando una sucesión de golpes me interrumpió. Alguien tocaba a la puerta, y Charlie era imposible que fuese.

-Eh… creo que está llamando a mi puerta…-dije confundida mientras me dirigía a la entrada.

-¡¿El vecino buenorro?!

-¿Quién sino?-dije nerviosa. No quería abrirle. Bueno, sí que quería abrirle pero no para que me infravalorase por tener un par de años más que yo. Me puse de puntillas y me asomé a la mirilla mientras esa persona seguía golpeando suavemente la puerta- Sí, es él.

-¡AH!-gritó, notablemente entusiasmada. Dudé un segundo.

-Alice, luego te llamo. O tal vez no. ¡Chao!

Y colgué antes de que pudiese decir nada. De forma precavida, puse el móvil en silencio o sino Alice me acribillaría a llamadas. Nerviosa, para qué mentir, abrí la puerta. Mi vecino me sonreía con expresión culpable.

-Hola.-dijo.

-Eh…hola.-contesté, extrañada. ¿Qué tripa se le había roto ahora?

-Mira, he pensado que es mejor empezar de nuevo ¿qué te parece? ¿Olvidamos todo lo que ha pasado? Soy Edward Cullen, encantado.-dijo tendiéndome una mano y con una radiante sonrisa en los labios. Le miré a él, miré su mano extendida y me entró la risa floja. Era absolutamente adorable. Cuando me serené, estreché su mano aún extendida correspondiendo a su sonrisa.

-Isabella Swan. Puedes llamarme Bella. Encantada igualmente.-dije con una sonrisa.

-Así sí. ¿Puedo pasar y hacerte compañía? Sin que pienses nada extraño.

Fue inevitable; pensé algo extraño. _Ya me gustaría a mí que me hiciese compañía…_

-¿Ves? Así sí.-dije feliz- Pasa anda.

Él entró y yo cerré la puerta tras él. Esta vez, esperó pacientemente a que yo me sentara en el sofá para hacer él lo mismo. Me miró con expresión amable y dijo despreocupado:

-Así que… te llamas Isabella. ¿Tu madre es italiana?

-Bella.-lo corregí casi inconscientemente- Y no, mi madre es tan americana como Charlie o yo.

-Vaya, americanos. ¿De qué parte exactamente?-dijo en perfecto inglés. Se me hizo extremadamente raro oírle hablar en ese idioma, únicamente me hablaba Charlie en inglés.

-De… Phoenix, Arizona.-dije atónita aún. Edward me sonrió abiertamente; tenía una sonrisa preciosa.

-Yo soy de Chicago, Illinois.

Le devolví la sonrisa, encantada.

-Y dime, ¿qué hace una chica de Arizona en París?-dijo mirándome con picardía. Por un momento me quedé extrañada. Casi parecía que estaba… ¿coqueteando conmigo? Imposible.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí, pues?-pregunté a mi vez.

-Yo he preguntado primero.-dijo Edward, muy maduro él.

-Eres un cotilla.-dije absteniéndome de sacarle la lengua como una cría.

-Lo sé. Ahora dime.

-Mi madre se ha casado con Phil.

No pasó por alto mi amor por el nuevo marido de mamá.

-No te cae bien.-afirmó; yo asentí.- Y no quieres que tu madre esté con él.

-No, no. Ella lo quiere y Phil a ella también.

-¿Entonces?

-Bueno, prefiero vivir con Charlie. Allí sólo sería un estorbo.-admití.

-Entiendo…-dijo pensativo. Clavó su mirada en mis ojos y preguntó de nuevo- ¿Y París te gusta?

Respondí. Y detrás de esa pregunta vino otra, y otra, y otra. Estuvimos horas hablando; él me preguntaba cosas banales, mis gustos, mis manías. De vez en cuando me miraba de forma maliciosa y sonreía, otras veces me miraba interesado, o reía ante mis respuestas. Pero en ningún momento me dio información sobre él.

Desperté con esa sensación de que no te duele levantarte de la cama y sonreí. Me estiré y aparté las mantas aún sonriendo como una idiota. Un dulce olor a tostadas y café se esparcía por la casa, el sol se filtraba entre las cortinas azules y… Sí, ayer me había quedado hasta altas horas de la madrugada hablando con Edward; mi vecino; mi vecino buenorro; mi adonis personal. Estaba extremadamente feliz.

-Buenos días, cielo.-dijo mi padre cuando entre en la cocina. Después me miró preocupado-¿Qué tal ayer?

Me quedé parada en el sitio. No podía ser que supiese que Edward había estado aquí hasta tarde. No era posible.

-¿Ayer?-pregunté desviando la vista al suelo.-¿Qué pasó ayer…?

-Eh… Bella, no tiene por qué darte vergüenza decirme que te aterran las tormentas. Lo sé y…

_¡Las tormentas! Después de todo lo que pasó anoche las tormentas son la menor de mis preocupaciones._

-Ah, sí… Bueno, no fue tan malo.-dije sin mentir en absoluto.

-Me alegro.-dijo Charlie aliviado.

Desayuné muy animada aún a sabiendas de que mi padre me estudiaba atentamente, seguramente se preguntaría por qué estaba tan contenta. Después, él dijo que se iba a dormir y que no le hiciese la comida porque se despertaría tarde. Yo me fui a mi cuarto y me senté en la cama mirando hacia la ventana de en frente. Sí, estaba esperando que apareciese Edward para saludarlo, como si fuese casualidad que nos encontrásemos ventana a ventana.

Esperé pacientemente diez minutos. Me levanté y cogí una revista para hacer como que leía. Edward seguía sin aparecer; yo seguía mirando la ventana de enfrente fijamente. Esperé al menos media hora más, con los nervios a flor de piel hasta que me sentí demasiado estúpida como para seguir esperando.

- Debo de ser imbécil.-dije en alto para mí misma. Total, nadie podía oírme.- ¿A qué estoy esperando? ¿A que aparezca y entre en mi habitación furtivamente con un ramo de rosas? ¡Maldito Walt Disney y mis altas expectativas respecto a hombres!

Me levanté y cerré la ventana enfadada con Walt Disney por hacerme creer en los príncipes azules, enfadada con Edward por hacerme sentir así y enfadada conmigo misma por encapricharme con él. Me tumbé en la cama y cerré los ojos enfurruñada. Pero pronto la expresión de mi rostro se suavizó. Edward era taaaaan guapo…

**Edward POV**

Bella era como un libro abierto. Al principio daba la impresión de ser un poco extraña, diferente, e interesante también. Pero pronto, con sólo mirarle a los ojos, podía adivinar exactamente lo que estaba pensando. Sus expresiones eran absolutamente elocuentes.

Y Bella pensaba que era el ser más interesante y atractivo que había visto. No pretendo ser egocéntrico, en serio, pero me miraba con veneración, como si fuese a desaparecer en cualquier momento cual sueño. Y me miraba de arriba abajo, constantemente y con ojos brillantes. No hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que la deslumbro. Sin contar el hecho de que ya la había pillado varias veces "espiándome". Reí suavemente ante este hecho.

Tal vez el hecho de que una chica de diecisiete años me espíe no debería hacerme mucha gracia… pero me la hacía, y de qué manera. Bella era tan adorable, tan elocuente y tan graciosa que no podía evitar que me gustara que me espiase. Y lo más probable es que un adulto de veintiséis, responsable y maduro, debiera comportarse y no seguirle la corriente a una adolescente.

Pero yo ni era responsable, ni era maduro.

Sonreí con malicia: me lo iba a pasar en grande incordiando a Bella.


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno, puesto que es navidad y tardé demasiado en retomar la historia subiré dos capítulos seguidos, 5 y 6.

¡Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo a todos!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Cómo molestar a Bella Swan<strong>

**Edward POV**

Llegué a mi casa emocionado, más de lo que debería. No había comprobado si Bella estaba en su casa o no, de hecho, que estuviera en casa un sábado a las ocho de la tarde era improbable para cualquier adolescente; pero algo me dijo me la encontraría exactamente en frente de mi ventana.

Entré en mi cuarto y me acerqué a la ventana, aunque no veía nada con las cortinas echadas. Las corrí, y miré interesado la ventana de en frente. Y sonreí al encontrarme a mi vecina echada sobre la cama, de perfil y con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido. Pensé en algo inteligente que decirle pero el tono de mi móvil me interrumpió.

-¿Diga?

-Edwaaaaaard…-era Jasper, en tono aburrido- dime que me vas a entretener de alguna forma. Me muero de aburrimiento.

Suspiré. Jasper podía ser una persona muy madura si se lo proponía, pero a veces tenía una edad mental limitada. Irónico, siendo un psicólogo con prestigio.

-¿No has pensado en trabajar un poco?-dije divertido.

-Es sábado. Los sábados descanso.

-Bueno, pues tírate en el sofá a descansar-propuse, mientras me asomaba a la ventana. Bella seguía en la misma posición de antes, pero sonriente. ¿Me estaría oyendo? Lo dudaba.

-¡Edward! ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo que sea mejor que salir a tomar algo conmigo?- dijo Jasper medio molesto medio en broma.

Yo reí y desvié la mirada de la ventana de en frente para posarla en mi mano. Y sinceramente, porque podía confiar en Jasper, contesté:

-Espiar a mi vecinita.

Volví a levantar la mirada y me encontré a Bella con la cabeza girada hacia mí y mirándome con esos ojos tan profundos que tenía. Me sonrojé al pensar que pudiera haberme oído, pero a fin de cuentas eso favorecía mis intenciones.

-Escucha Jazz, lo más probable es que sí salga contigo esta noche. Pero ahora tengo que colgar. Hasta lueeeego.

Y sin darle tiempo a quejarse, le colgué el teléfono mientras le devolvía la mirada a mi vecina. Sonreí torcidamente, un gesto típico mío, y dije lentamente:

-¿Nunca te han dicho que escuchar conversaciones ajenas está mal?

**Bella POV**

Aquel sábado por la tarde Alice decidió que debía enseñarme sitios emblemáticos de París. Para cualquier persona los sitios emblemáticos serían La Tour Eiffel, Notre Dame, El Louvre… Para Alice no. Alice me guió por las tiendas más caras de la ciudad, Chanel, Louis Vuitton, Versace… donde por supuesto no compré nada; ella sí. Después me obligó a entrar en Las Galerías Lafayette donde me obligó a comprarme un vestido color camel que enseñaba más de lo que acostumbraba a enseñar que estaba segura de que no llevaría nunca.

Por suerte, Alice quería salir esa noche y, por supuesto, estuvo toda la tarde intentando convencerme de que saliera con ella, y de que tenía que saber lo que era la noche en París. No consiguió que saliera. Nunca había sido de fiestas, era demasiado tímida y el alcohol... me afectaba. Además, en Phoenix nunca fui la más popular, y eso se reflejaba en mi currículum amoroso y en el fiestero también. Bueno, y en el Facebook.

Así que a eso de las siete y media ya estaba en mi cama tirada, aburrida y meditabunda. Por supuesto, mi vecino no había llegado aún, sino no estaría con los ojos cerrados. Me levanté para sacar el vestido de la bolsa y lo extendí sobre la cama. Era realmente bonito, y me quedaba bien. Sopesé la idea de salir esta noche, pero volví a desecharla. Así que volví a mi posición inicial tirada en la cama.

No se cuánto tiempo estuve así, pero de repente, algo me hizo abrir los ojos bruscamente y girar mi cabeza hacia la derecha, interesada. Era el Sr. Cullen, que se había reído. _Qué risa tan bonita…_ Él me miró, la picardía brilló en sus ojos y le dijo algo al teléfono que no llegué a oír. Después, sonrió torcidamente, me quedé sin respiración y dijo con chulería:

-¿Nunca te han dicho que escuchar conversaciones ajenas está mal?

No supe qué decir, y me ruboricé por la vergüenza. En realidad no había escuchado nada de lo que decía, pero me lo estaba comiendo con los ojos y eso tampoco era una excusa.

-No… no he escuchado nada.-alegué en mi defensa.

-Ya…-dijo sin borrar la sonrisa.

Nos quedamos en silencio y yo me dispuse a entrar en mi cuarto antes de que la situación se volviera más incómoda. Pero no llegué a hacerlo.

-Hey, ¿y ese vestido?-preguntó mirando atentamente la prenda que estaba sobre mi cama, que era evidentemente una prenda nocturna-¿Es para salir esta noche?

-Yo… no creo que hoy salga.-dije torpemente. Tampoco quería que pensase que era una retraída social.

Edward me miró con un deje de pena en sus ojos.

-Jo, es una pena…-se giró dejándome su espalda (oh, qué espalda) para que me deleitase y me miró de reojo con picardía antes de añadir- Me hubiera gustado verte con eso puesto.

Y sin más, cerró la ventana y se fue. Y ahí me dejó, con el corazón loco y la cara como una amapola de roja. Eso había sido… wow. No sabía ni qué pensar.

Aunque me había ayudado a decidirme. Esa noche saldría, por supuesto que saldría.

**Edward POV**

No os podéis ni imaginar lo bien que me lo estoy pasando. En realidad debería ser yo el que fuera espiado, y no el espía. Pero después de decirle lo del vestido no había podido resistir la tentación de observar su reacción. El comentario del vestido había sido un poco inapropiado, tal vez, pero se me había pasado por la cabeza y había merecido la pena. Ahora la pobre Bella se encontraba como loca dando vueltas por su cuarto, gritándole al teléfono móvil y sacando complementos del armario. Sonreí, complacido hasta que mi móvil empezó a sonar de nuevo.

-¿Jasper?

-¡Edward! ¿Cuándo pretendías llamarme para decirme qué hacemos? ¡Son ya las ocho y media!

-Ah, sí, perdón. ¿Salimos esta noche?-propuse.

-¡Sí! ¿Te parece que vayamos al New Moon?-propuso esta vez Jasper.

-¿Dónde has dicho que vamos? ¿Al New Moon?-dije lo suficientemente alto como para que todo el vecindario me oyera. Miré de reojo y con disimulo a la ventana de en frente; Bella me miraba atentamente- ¿Ese pub que está al lado de la parada de metro de Chatelet?

-Si, tío. Sabes perfectamente dónde está. ¿Por qué me gritas?-contestó extrañado. Yo me reí, divertido.

-Te lo contaré más tarde. Ven a buscarme a las nueve y media, por favor.

Y le colgué sin darle tiempo a que se despidiera.

**Alice POV**

Mis pasos resonaban por toda la calle semi-desierta, y como para no; llevaba unos impresionantes stilettos Louboutin rojo escarlata y un vestido pegado negro brillante, con manga asimétrica. Simple, pero elegante. Me dirigía a casa de Bella, que me venía de camino hacia el pub al que íbamos. No había estado nunca en ese pub, pero había oído maravillas de él. Pero en realidad íbamos hacia allí sólo porque el vecino de Bella había dicho que iría. Y yo daba por hecho que su amigo, mi chico perfecto, el hombre de mi vida, iría con él. Porque no cabía duda de que ese hombre sería el amor de mi vida. Yo lo sabía, lo presentía. Y cuando Alice presiente algo; se cumple.

-¿Quién?-preguntó la que claramente era la voz de Charlie por el telefonillo.

-Soy Alice, ¿está Bella por ahí?

-Oh, sí. Está dando vueltas como loca por la casa. ¿Se puede saber que demonios vais a hacer hoy que esta tan nerviosa?

Reí para mis adentros y contesté con alguna evasiva. Charlie me dejó subir y cuando entré en el cuarto de Bella me encontré con un manojo de nervios de piel clara y pelo caoba y aún en ropa interior.

-¡Bella! ¿Por qué siento que te estás comportando como yo en un centro comercial?

-¡Aaaaay Alice! Ayúdame, ¿las sandalias doradas o los zapatos bronce?

Por supuesto, ambos zapatos de tacón habían sido un regalo mío. Se apreciaba el buen gusto.

-Sandalias doradas, sin duda.-decidí.

Nos miramos al espejo una última vez y nos dimos mutuamente la aprobación. Estábamos estupendas y nadie en París podría negarlo. Salimos del portal con aparente decisión pero como las adolescentes nerviosas que éramos por dentro. Y entonces los vimos. No sabría decir qué llevaban puesto porque yo me los imagine a ambos sin ropa, pero el Sr. Cullen y el hombre de mi vida estaban como para secuestrarlos.

-Dios…- suspiré, aunque sonó casi como un gemido.

-No podría haberlos descrito mejor.-refutó ella.

La increíble pareja se acercó a un flamante Porsche Cayenne negro y se montaron, desapareciendo de mi vista. Tiré del brazo de Bella con urgencia hacia delante.

-¡Bella! ¡Se nos van! Corre, llama a un taxi.-la apremié.

-Ali, por favor. Somos mujeres; debemos hacernos de rogar. Iremos en metro.

-¿En metro? ¡Tardaremos años!-exageré- Y mis stilettos no están hechos para andar por el metro…

Está bien… me moría por ver al dios de cabello rubio…

**Edward POV**

Apuré mi último trago de black russian y miré de nuevo a la puerta. Era mi segunda copa y aún no habían llegado. No es que me muriera de ganas de ver a mi vecina, pero ese era mi entretenimiento para esta noche (según lo planeado) y tardaba en aparecer. La puerta se abrió y entraron dos tíos elegantemente vestidos. Fruncí el ceño; no era quien yo esperaba.

-Edward, ¿se puede saber a quien esperas?-me interrumpió Jasper- Llevas toda la noche mirando a la puerta y sin hacerme caso…

-Es una sorpresa, Jazz. Y si sale bien, nos alegrará la noche…

Jasper miró a la puerta, pensativo, y de pronto su cara cambió a sorpresa. Una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en su rostro.

-No se si será necesaria tu sorpresa Edward, porque _eso_ también podría alegrar tu noche.

Miré hacia la puerta y me sorprendí; claro que me sorprendí. Ella me miró, tímidamente primero, y con una amplia sonrisa después. Antes de que le diera el siguiente trago a mi copa pude oír sus zapatos de tacón dorados acercándose hacia mí.

-Hola Edward, no esperaba verte aquí. –por su tono, casi parecía que mentía.

Yo me quedé sin saber qué decir por un momento. Es lo normal.

-Pues sí, ya ves.

Miré a mi alrededor. Jasper ya había desaparecido.


	6. Chapter 6

Este cap es un poco denso, pero lo tenía que hacer de enlace para el siguiente. Espero que no se os haga demasiado pesado. Saludos.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Oh, shit.<strong>

**Bella POV**

Entramos al pub hechas un manojo de nervios, aunque Ali lo disimulaba bien. Gracias a Dios, Alice era una persona con recursos y no tuvimos problemas para entrar al local. Nada mas pasar el umbral, observe atentamente el lugar en busca de algo; aunque no me fue difícil, pues estaba justo en frente de la puerta. Sólo que…

-¿Quién es esa?-preguntó Alice molesta.

-Su novia, Ali, su novia.-dije apesadumbrada. Había reconocido al instante a la rubia rojiza que salió huyendo de la casa de mi vecino. Parecía que había vuelto.

La miré de arriba abajo; era impresionante. Llevaba un pegado vestido blanco, perfecto, con unas preciosas sandalias doradas…

-¡Lleva tus sandalias!-grito Alice.

En ese momento el portero nos empujó suavemente.

-No podéis quedaros en la puerta señoritas. O dentro o fuera.

-Vayamos a la barra, me apetece beber algo.-dije, y Alice estuvo de acuerdo.

**Jasper POV**

Por la cara descompuesta que puso Edward al ver a Tanya supuse que no era ella a quién esperaba. Pero él era mi amigo y sabía que llevaba días esperando ese momento con la que hasta hacía poco era su pareja, por lo que me escabullí sigilosamente para dejarles intimidad.

Y ahora me encontraba solo, en una apartada mesa, custodiando mi bebida y también la de Edward. Miré a mi alrededor en busca de algo o alguien interesante. _No entiendo cómo un tío relativamente guapo como yo aun está bebiendo solo…_ Y me encontré unas preciosas y pálidas piernas, un vestido negro, una sonrisa blanca, una cara bonita… _Hmm, esa cara me suena. ¿Pero de qué?_

Y esa cara bonita me miró, y me sonrió. Y me hizo un gesto con la mano, que pretendía decir _"Luego te veo"._

Tragué saliva como un quinceañero; me había puesto hasta nervioso.

**Bella POV**

-Alice, no. No, no, no, no…-dije atascándome en ese monosílabo. Me había bebido mi copa demasiado rápido. Ella me miró abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Bella, sí. Sí, sí y sí.

La muy pérfida quería convencerme para que nos acercáramos a la mesa del futuro amor de su vida, esto es, el amigo de mi vecino. Porque debían conocerse, decía. ¿Y qué pretendía que hiciera yo mientras?

-Me sentiré absolutamente sola y abandonada.-me quejé. Mi vecino aún seguía desaparecido con su novia.

-Pero ya conocerás al amigo de tu amor platónico, es un paso más.

-No, Alice. Tú conocerás al amigo de mi amor platónico. Yo sólo miraré cómo lo conoces.

Mi amiga se encogió de hombros, apenada. Después se giró y le hizo un gesto a "su chico". Me sentí más aliviada y le di otro sorbito a mi segunda copa. También me sentí un poco más bebida.

-¿Así que este es tu plan de noche? ¿Beber en la barra?-preguntó Alice, levemente molesta.

-Qué culpa tendré yo de que mi plan de noche se haya ido con otra. Me he quedado sin plan B.-confesé de forma demasiado directa. El alcohol, que desinhibe y te hace hablar.

Alice se río bajito dándome la razón. Se quedó pensativa y después me miró muy seria.

-Está bien, un rato más y me voy con él, tanto si vienes conmigo como si no.

En un rato me encontraría sola en este pub. _¿Dónde diablos estará el Sr. Cullen?_

**Edward POV**

Mi mente deshojaba una margarita, indecisa. _Me quedo con Tanya; me olvido de Tanya; Me quedo con Tanya; Me olvido de…_ Mientras ella me hablaba excusando su comportamiento en nuestro último encuentro.

-…No sé qué me pasó, Ed. Sabes que estos meses contigo han sido lo mejor que he tenido y…

Lo cierto es que Tanya y yo habíamos pasado muy buenos momentos juntos. Y yo la quería, claro que sí. Pero…

-…Cometí un error yéndome. Creí que tú no eras quien yo creía y…

_Lo cierto es que te fuiste sin avisar. Y te eché de menos. Pero algo fallaba contigo, yo ya lo sabía…Entonces, ¿por qué me vienes con esto ahora?_

-Y me he dado cuenta de que eres el amor de mi vida, Edward.-dijo mirándome fijamente y agarrándome las manos con dulzura.- Nunca había sentido esto por nadie. Y tengo miedo de que tú lo sientas por otra persona.

Sus palabras me asustaron. Pasados los meses, ya empezaba a conocer a Tanya, y ese tono, esa mirada, y esas últimas palabras no significaban amor. Puede que sí me tuviera cariño, que me quisiera, como yo a ella; pero no estaba enamorada de mí. Sólo estaba encaprichada conmigo. Y no soportaría la idea de que me fuera con otra.

-Espera, espera, Tanya.-dije trabándome al hablar. Durante su soliloquio me había bebido un par de tragos más, y empezaba a afectarme.- ¿Qué me estás queriendo decir?

-Lo que quiero decir, Edward, es que te quiero a mi lado.

Me dio un escalofrío y me eché hacia atrás en la silla, alejándome un poco de ella. No es que yo fuera un ligón en potencia, pero me estaba empezando a inquietar con tanta decisión.

-Vamos a ver Tanya… No puedes irte gritando de mi casa y volver a los tres días diciéndome esto.

-Claro que puedo. Soy tu novia.-dijo mirándome con cara de "No entiendo". Yo empecé a levantarme, levemente molesto, ante la mirada atónita de ella.

-Yo…-empecé- aún no sé que decirte. Ya hablaremos en otro momento, ¿vale?

Ella se levantó también con intención de seguirme.

-Pero, Ed, espera. Hablemos ahora.

_Oh, no, no, no. Que no me siga._

-Tanya, no he venido para esto.

-Pero yo sí. Sabía que vendrías aquí y quería verte…

_Oh, shit._

-En serio, no es el momento. Si quieres arreglarlo ya quedaremos. Otro día, en otro lugar, en otras circunstancias…-empecé a excusarme, desinhibido por el alcohol. Levanté la mano y me despedí como un niño pequeño, antes de darme la vuelta y salir huyendo disimuladamente. O no tan disimuladamente.

**Bella POV**

Sí, ya estaba sola. Alice no había querido esperar más conmigo, y yo lo entendía. Pero es que ahora estaba sola, SOLA. Me asomé un poco desde mi silla para observar el local, que ya empezaba a estar abarrotado, pero no vi a nadie interesante ni conocido. _Normal, si no conoces a nadie aquí,_ me aclaró mi mente. Miré el reloj; no eran ni las dos de la madrugada. Esta noche se me iba a hacer eterna.

-Hola ojosbonitos, ¿estás sola?-oí una voz a mi lado.

_No, no, no. Con lo mal que se me dan a mí los hombres y me tiene que venir a rondar uno justo ahora…_

Me giré y le miré con cara asustada incluso. Por ser no era ni guapo, ni ligeramente mono. Tenía los ojos saltones y la boca demasiado fina. Y una camisa bien fea.

-Em..sí, estoy sola. Pero enseguida viene mi amiga del baño, no te preocupes, estoy bien.-dije atropellando las palabras, nerviosa.

-No, no es molestia.-dijo acercándose y posando su brazo en la barra, rozando mi espalda.-me quedo haciéndote compañía.

_Oh, shit._

**Edward POV**

La veía, sabía que me estaba buscando, y me veía obligado a esconderme entre la gente para que Tanya no me interceptara de nuevo. Saqué por enésima vez mi móvil para llamar a Jasper, pero no me cogió. ¿Qué andaría haciendo para no oír el teléfono?

Levanté la cabeza y vi los ojos verdes de Tanya mirándome. _Oh, no. Me ha visto. Tengo que esconderme._ Vi los baños y eché a andar hacia ellos. _Pero seguramente lo primero que haga sea mirar en los baños de hombres, no puedo esconderme ahí. Entonces…_

Miré a los lados para que nadie me viese y me metí rápidamente en los baños de mujeres, encerrándome en uno de los cubículos.

**Bella POV**

-Tu amiga parece que no viene.-dijo en in intento de sensualidad mi nuevo amigo. _Pues claro que no viene, idiota, ni vendrá. _

-Tal vez debería ir a buscarla.-dije esperanzadoramente.

-Te acompaño.

-¡No, no! No te molestes.

Y salí corriendo hacia el baño de mujeres antes de que pudiera decir nada ni seguirme.

**Edward POV**

Aterrado, escuché como alguien abría la puerta del baño, y como unos pasos de mujer con zapatos de tacón entraba y andaba de un lado a otro como un lobo enjaulado. Sin tocar mucho el suelo, me atreví a mirar por debajo de la puerta y pude ver unas bonitas sandalias doradas de tacón. _Los zapatos de Tanya._

-Oh, shit.-se escapó de mi boca una vez más, sin que yo pudiera evitarlo.

De pronto, los zapatos se detuvieron. _Me ha oído. _Y pude oír una dulce voz preguntando asustada:

-¿Quién anda ahí?

_Un momento. Esa voz.. Esa voz no es la de Tanya._ Me tomó un par de segundos ubicarla._ Es…_

-¿Bella?


End file.
